


Bad Day

by meteoropera



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Whoever else was on the Archangel I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one of those days again.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> ........in which Kira just had to be super impulsive. 
> 
> Set during the time where Kira ran out of the ship to gate crash Cagalli's wedding.

"Today is so not a good day to live." Ramius sighed as she leaned forward in her seat, massaging her forehead in a futile attempt to chase the incoming migraine. "Signal for Kira to detour. His battery pack should still be full and I don't want him to bring the entire army to our current location. We are already risking the Scandinavian government's security by hiding out in their boarders."

 

Barely 15 minutes into the captain's rest time, Kira decided to take the initiative to play the role of hero to his twin sister by gate crashing her wedding. 

 

Which was fine if you didn't count half of Orb coming after the young coordinator's tail, that is. That and Kira stole the bride. Ramius preferred if he at least stole the groom so that she would have a new punching bag and moving target practice. She was pretty sure the man would squeal in a high pitched voice should that dream become a reality. 

 

"Negative!" Kira countered on the intercom. "I am in need of assistance! I can't fend off the whole entire army alone!"

 

Ramius blinked. "...But during the last war-oh nevermind. Listen Kira, I cannot cover you. You know the risk-"

 

"I know! I know!" The hot headed coordinator was starting to resemble a certain silver haired ZAFT elite pilot by then. "I just need a decoy of some sort!"

 

"Launch an empty pod. Set it to coordinates 40,5,300." The amber haired woman ordered.

 

"ZAFT territory?" Waltfield entered the bridge with a cup of coffee in hand. "Could've asked me, I could launch my unit right away."

 

Murrue glanced. "You are barely rested."

 

"I will be fine." The man grinned cockily. "But if I do not return within an hour, I want you to get the hell out from Scandinavia. You got that?"

 

Murrue sighed heavily. "Now I'm the one being ordered around. Helm, engines on full. Get ready to run if Kira comes running back with an army behind him."

 

"Aye, captain." The helmsman replied from his post. "As this is a hopeless situation, shall I recall Commander Waltfield back so that we can all die together as one big happy family?"

 

"You really need to work on your sarcasm, Neuman." The Archangel Captain frowned. "And I thought you had countless lessons on sarcasm from Badgiruel."

 

"Not really, ma'am but I will consider taking said lessons when we reach the gates of heaven. If not, may I have your permission to take a solo trip to Hell?"

 

"Permission, denied." The captain stated firmly.

 

Before anyone could say a word, Strike Freedom had crashed into the hanger bays with it's pilot carrying a hysterical, angry young bride.

 

"Uh Captain," Tonomura turned around in his seat. "Yamato broke a huge hole in the hanger doors...and water is flooding in rapidly...?"

 

Murrue Ramius released a long suffering grunt, resisting the urge to shake the life out of her star pilot. "Seal section 9 to 16 and tell Andrew to get back here before I kill something."

 

The crew of the Archangel groaned. It was just one of those bad days again...


End file.
